Leap Year
by AngstyBob
Summary: Beth takes the initiative.


**Leap Year**

Mick and Beth were talking about the latest case they were working on when Beth suddenly changed the subject.

"You know what's coming up at the end of this week?" Beth asked Mick.

"The weekend?"

"No, silly, Valentine's day. It's on Thursday".

Alex pretended to be surprised. "Is it really? I'd forgotten all about it".

"I'm sure you did," said Beth, "and I suppose you also had no idea that this is a leap year".

Mick gave Beth a puzzled look. "What's that go to do with anything?"

"Haven't you ever heard that on leap years the lady gets to ask the gentleman out?"

"I thought that was Sadie Hawkins Day," Mick said.

"Same kind of deal, but it applies to the whole year".

"How convenient for the ladies," Mick smirked.

"Isn't it, though?" said Beth. "And since it's a leap year, I'm asking you out for Valentine's Day".

Mick thought about that for a moment. "I'll check my schedule and see if I can squeeze you in".

Beth punched Mick playfully in the shoulder. "'Squeeze me in' my butt! You'd better not have anything else going on!"

"Beth, there is no-one I'd rather spend Valentine's Day with than you".

"Then it's settled. Just leave everything to me. I'll plan everything, and then give you a call to let you know when to pick me up".

Mick gave Beth a jaunty salute. "Yes, ma'am!"

"That's more like it!" Beth said, as Mick turned to leave. "There's one other thing before you go".

No sooner had Mick turned back around than Beth pulled him into her arms, her lips meeting his, kissing him passionately. Mick returned her enthusiasm, his strong hands exploring her back, his pelvic region grinding softly against hers. Beth broke the embrace.

"Whoa, soldier, there's more where that came from, but that's for later".

Mick grimaced. "What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked, gesturing toward the bulge that had appeared in the front of his pants.

"I'd suggest a cold shower…by yourself!," Beth said, leading him out the door.

"Don't you have a bag or something I could carry in front of me?" Mick joked.

"Sorry. Try walking kind of hunched over if you're so worried about it".

Mick shuffled away, one shoulder raised and dragging one foot, doing his best Quasimodo impression. "Pardon me, ladies, but I don't want to skewer you".

Beth laughed and closed the door. She could hear Mick call out as he walked away, "The Bells! The Bells!".

"It's not the bells I'm interested in" Beth thought to herself and smiled.

On Valentine's Day, Mick was sitting at his office desk. His cell phone rang. His ringtone was the theme from "Dark Shadows". He checked the number - it was Beth.

"Hey," Mick answered.

"Hey, yourself," Beth said. "Ready for our big night?"

The truth was that tonight was all Mick had been thinking about for the past couple of days.

"Oh, yeah. I'm interested to find out what you've got planned".

"Meet me at the Park Place Hotel downtown at seven," Beth said. "Don't eat dinner. And pack a bag; this is going to be an overnighter". She didn't have to tell him to dress nicely – he always dressed nicely.

"An overnighter, eh?" Mick said. "Sounds interesting".

"Oh, it will be," Beth said. "See you at seven".

"I can hardly wait," Mick said. He flipped his cell phone closed, wondering how it was possible for one woman to occupy so much of a man's waking thoughts.

Mick pulled up at the Park Place at ten to seven. He had already spent fifteen minutes driving around in circles, trying to kill time. He didn't want to get there too early, but he had found it unbearable to just sit in his apartment, waiting. He handed the valet his car keys and walked into the hotel.

The Park Place was the city's most elegant hotel. All marble and brass, with fabulous works of art adorning the walls. The lobby was lined with comfortable chairs and couches. Beth was sitting in one of the chairs, and Mick's breath caught in his chest as she stood up. She was dressed in a long, black gown with a slit that rode high up on her gorgeous thigh, revealing wonderfully sheer black stockings. The gown was sleeveless, and Beth wore a pearl bracelet and a string of pearls around her neck. The front of her gown was cut low enough to offer a tantalizing peek at her cleavage. She never needed to wear much makeup, but the makeup she had on tonight was the perfect compliment to her natural beauty. Her hair was swept back from her face and done up in an elegant bun. Her earrings matched her necklace and bracelet – pearls dangling from delicate lobes. She carried a small, sequined black purse in one hand.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Beth asked playfully.

Mick finally found words. "Beth, you are beautiful," he said. It was a vast understatement, but all he could manage for the time being.

"Thank you, Mick. You're looking pretty sharp yourself".

Mick was dressed in immaculately creased black trousers, loafers, a white button-down shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned, a dark gray sport coat and his leather jacket. He had once again managed to fix his hair so that it looked as though he'd spent hours on it, while at the same time appearing as though he had only run his fingers through it.

Beth walked up to Mick and fell into his embrace. They kissed deeply, and the faint hint of perfume Beth was wearing nearly drove Mick mad. His cologne was having a similar effect on Beth. They separated before their hands could wander to places best left unexplored for the time being, worried that they might be attracting attention.

"If this is any indication of what you have in store for me," Mick said, "then I'm in big, big trouble".

"You're in trouble, all right," Beth said, "but it's good trouble. I hope you like to dance".

It had been a long time since Mick had been out on the dance floor, but he figured it was like riding a bike – you never really forget how to do it.

"Sure, especially when I'm dancing with a lovely lady such as yourself".

Beth gave Mick a mischievous look. "No need to lay it on that thick, Mick," she said. "You're going to get lucky tonight".

Mick grinned. "Human girls are so easy". Beth put on a hurt look and crossed her arms, pouting.

"You didn't let me finish," Mick said. "I was going to say human girls are so easy to fall in love with".

Beth blushed and took Mick's hand. She kissed it lightly. "So are vampire boys". He returned the favor, kissing Beth's hand, her perfume again invading his brain.

Beth kept a hold of Mick's hand and led him away. "The bar is down here. They've got a live band tonight".

The band specialized in jazz and big band tunes, which suited Mick and Beth. Their current selection was "In the Mood", which struck them both as funny. After finding a table and ordering a drink, Beth said, "Would you like to dance, valentine?"

"Is this still some kind of Sadie Hawkins thing?" Mick asked.

"Don't be silly," Beth said. "These days when a girl sees what she wants, she doesn't have to wait until Sadie Hawkins Day or leap year to go out and get it".

Mick stood up and held out his hand. "I'd be delighted to dance with you, Beth," he said, leading her out onto the floor.

Beth had a natural way of moving that made the complicated dance steps seem easy. Mick was one of those rare guys who knew how to dance to big band music, and to do it with incredible flair that seemed effortless. They could tell the eyes of the other patrons in the bar were on them as they breezed around the floor.

"In the Mood" ended, and Mick and Beth walked back to their table, their arms around each other's waists.

"You are a really good dancer, Mick St. John!" Beth exclaimed.

"You forget that I was around when big band music was still popular," Mick said, "so I've had some practice".

Beth took a sip of her drink. "I love 'sex on the beach,'" she said.

"Then you should've told me to bring my swimsuit," Mick quipped. Beth slapped playfully at his arm.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

"Yeah, but you set yourself up so beautifully – I couldn't resist".

The band was in a Benny Goodman groove, and as they wrapped up their set of fast songs the lights on the dance floor dimmed, and the band slowed the tempo for "Moonlight Serenade".

"We have to dance to this one," Beth said.

"It would almost be criminal not to," Mick agreed, walking behind Beth and helping her out of her chair. He led her to the dance floor with his hand resting in the small of her back. When they got out on the floor they turned to face each other, Mick holding out his right hand, Beth slipping her left arm around and behind Mick and placing her right hand in his. They began to slowly sway to the music, their bodies moving as one. They gazed into each other's eyes, and the look of love that passed between them said more than any words could've expressed. Mick could feel the softness of her breasts against his chest. Beth was keenly aware of Mick's groin as it gently brushed against her abdomen. She sought out Mick's neck and kissed him there, her tongue darting out from between her lips to tease him while her lips explored his throat. She felt Mick shudder against her. Mick pulled Beth's right hand close to him, closed his eyes and kissed her lightly on the lips. She kissed him back, their tongues dancing. Mick pulled Beth's lower lip into his mouth and nibble gently. She sighed softly, subtly grinding her hips toward his. She felt him growing hard, and their kisses became more passionate. The hand Beth had placed around Mick's waist was hidden beneath his sport coat, and she moved it down, down, until her hand rested on his buttocks. She gave him a squeeze, firm, but gentle. He wanted to take her wonderful ass into both hands and pull her toward him, but he knew he couldn't get away with that the way she was getting away with squeezing him. Instead he reached around and took her hand. They separated, and Mick led her off the dance floor and toward their table.

"If you're going to finish your drink, you'd better make it quick," he said urgently. "I need you now".

Beth wasn't interested in finishing her drink. "I reserved us a room," she said, biting her lip. "Let's go". She took his hand, led him to the elevator and pushed the up button.

She fished the key card out of her purse, and while she wouldn't have believed she was nervous, she had to try three times to fit the key in the slot in the door. Finally the lock clicked, and Beth swung the door open. Mick followed her into the room, pausing to hang the "do not disturb" sign and close and lock the door.

The room featured a plush, king-sized bed, which was the only piece of furniture either of them cared about at this point. Mick and Beth walked over to the foot of the bed and once again fell into an embrace.

This time there was no need for discretion. Beth's hand swept down to the front of Mick's trousers, massaging the soft flesh beneath the fabric. Mick's hands fell upon Beth's breasts, massaging them lightly, her nipples hard little pebbles that poked through both her bra and her gown. As their hands explored each other's bodies, they kissed like a couple of teenagers who have just discovered the pleasure of soft lips and darting tongues. Mick's hands dropped to Beth's ass, cupping her buttocks. He pulled her closer to him, as she reached one hand down to grasp his erection. Mick reached behind Beth and unzipped her gown, which slid effortlessly off her shoulders and down to the floor. He then took off his coat and threw it onto a chair. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it over by his coat. Beth's mouth explored Mick's hairy chest as she undid his belt, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down. She took each nipple into her mouth, tongue circling, teeth nibbling, before slowly moving down to his firm belly and the thick tangle of his pubic hair. On her knees before him, she took the tip of his manhood into her mouth. Her tongue danced around the head and she could feel Mick's body tense. She took him deeper into her mouth, cupping and massaging his testicles with one hand as she began to slowly move forward and back, taking as much of him into her mouth and she could, then drawing back, stroking his length with her other hand. Mick thrust his hips forward each time she took him deep into her mouth. A soft moan escaped his lips. Beth answered with a muffled moan of her own.

Mick took Beth's face in his hands and stepped back, helping her up. She stood before him in a lacy black bra and panties set, garter belt and thigh high stockings. Mick reached around behind her, unsnapping her bra. He pulled the bra off, letting it fall to the floor, releasing her perfect breasts. He kissed her once on the mouth before slowly moving further down, cupping each breast in turn and lavishing them with kisses. He knelt before her, releasing the garter belt and slowly rolling each stocking down. Beth kicked off her shoes, and Mick pulled the stockings off her feet. He reached up and slid her panties down and off. He lifted one of Beth's legs and placed her foot up on the bed. Mick kissed her belly, his tongue flicking in and out of her belly button, sending shivers through her body. He moved down, down, his tongue leading the way and his lips following, Beth's breathing coming in shorter and more urgent gasps the further down he went. Mick stopped just before he reached her core, and then turned his attention to her leg, working his way up, licking the inside of her thighs as he went. He teased her with the tip of his tongue, exploring the heavenly skin to either side of her moist folds. Finally Beth couldn't take it anymore, and she grabbed Mick's head, shoving his face between her legs. As his mouth explored her most sensitive, most private spot, Beth's knees grew weak and she began to tremble. Mick lifted Beth up and onto the bed. "Don't forget Sadie Hawkins," Beth said, motioning for Mick to lie down on his back. Mick did as he was instructed. His manhood pointed straight at the ceiling. Beth leaned over Mick and kissed him, throwing one leg over and straddling him. She placed one hand on his chest and scooting down, reaching behind her, taking his stiff member in her hand and guiding it home. She took a sharp breath in as he entered her, filling her up, his hands fondling her breasts, tweaking her nipples, his hips rising to meet hers. She was more than ready for him, and her wetness made it easy for him to slip his member deep inside her. Beth began to raise and lower her hips, slowly at first, then her pace quickening. She rode Mick, the muscles at her center gripping him tightly.

The last time they had made love Beth had not seen Mick's eyes change and fangs lengthen briefly in the throes of passion. This time she was watching his face as his expression slowly changed from a look of blissfulness to something more animal. His head twitched, and he let out what Beth thought sounded like a snarl. When he eyes opened she saw that the whites had turned yellow. His lips parted, revealing teeth that were developing points and growing longer. Terrified, Beth moved to climb off of Mick, but Mick put his hands on her hips, holding her in place.

"It's all right," Mick said. "I think I can do this".

Beth watched as Mick fought to keep his true nature reined in. He grimaced, eyes tightly shut as he fought to hold onto the only part of him that could be as one with the woman he loved. His body writhed, muscles rippling. Slowly his eyes returned to normal, and his fangs retracted. Amazingly, his erection never faltered.

Beth was surprised to find that she hadn't been scared away so much by his close call as she had been turned on. She had spent many a night fantasizing about what it would be like to be with Mick in his vampire state. Tonight she had nearly found out.

With Mick still insider her, she resumed the rhythmic raising and lowering of her hips. On each of her downward movements Mick raised his hips, pulling Beth's hips tightly against him. Beth leaned forward and kissed Mick, breathing in his breath as she did so. He hungrily returned her affection. Their eyes met, and as they gazed at each other it was as if a wonderful switch was flipped deep inside each of their bodies. Mick felt his orgasm building, and began to thrust his hips forward with a greater sense of urgency. At the same time, Beth realized she was on the verge of coming herself. She bit her lower lip and sped up her hip thrusts. Every time their hips met she could feel Mick bumping against that wonderful button between her legs. All at once her orgasm flooded through her, sending an exquisite tingling wave of ecstasy through her body. Wonderful spasms shook her to her core, and she screamed as she let herself go completely. Mick came with her, his body tensing beneath her, his penis burying itself deeper inside her, if that was even possible. His hot release filled her as he bucked wildly, and he moaned loudly, calling out her name.

"Ohhh…Beth…BETH! Aaahhh…Beth…I love you!"

Beth answered him. "Oh, Mick, I love you so much!"

Their movements slowed, slowed, then stopped. Beth rolled off of Mick and the two lovers lay in each others arms, completely spent. But they were not so spent that they couldn't share another kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mick," Beth breathed.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Beth," Mick said back. They lay together in silence for a while, then Mick said, "You know what'd be great? If every year was a leap year, and every day was Sadie Hawkins Day".

Beth laughed. "Why can't it be?" she asked.

Mick pondered that. "You know, I think as long as I'm with you, it will be".

Beth smiled and pulled Mick close to her, nuzzling his neck. Her breathing slowed, and soon she had drifted off to sleep.


End file.
